


His

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I don't know what else, Light Angst, M/M, So yeah, You happen to know the pattern from tumblr right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, he’s his. He’s <i>his</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> a quick fic because of the whole viclock thing on tumblr, oh boy
> 
> many thanks to [Nicole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockednc89/works) for a quick beta reading!

His warm hands touch his oversensitive, slightly opened lips, caress his jaw delicately, brush his neck with a blind man’s passion, like he were touching literature. His fingers fiddle with his hard nipples, and his lips follow, planting kisses on his chest, down his abdomen. Sherlock takes a shallow breath when his passion-driven fingers wrap around his cock, and a small groan leaves his lips when his hand squeezes and starts moving around him, slowly, slowly, unhurriedly, they’ve got _forever_ for themselves. Sherlock closes his eyes, hearing the mixed heartbeat of both their hearts and their quick breaths. He feels only unalterability and his fingers inside him, scissoring him, preparing him for his cock. The rhythm is even, fervent and always the same. Their lips meet in quick though deep kisses, and the feverish moment seems to vibrate around them like an alternate reality.

He leans forward so that his mouth is right next to Sherlock’s ear, and he whispers the words that sound irrationally _bitter_ in Sherlock’s mind:

„Mine, mine, mine, you’re _only mine_ …”

Sherlock meets his lips again. In this universe, he’s his. He’s _his_.

„Mine,” Victor says in his mouth.


End file.
